This disclosure is related generally to the field of marine surveying. Marine surveying can include, for example, seismic and/or electromagnetic surveying, among others. For example, this disclosure may have applications in marine surveying, in which one or more source elements are used to generate wave-fields, and sensors—either towed or ocean bottom or otherwise—receive energy generated by the source elements and affected by the interaction with the subsurface formation. The sensors thereby collect survey data which can be useful in the discovery and/or extraction of hydrocarbons from subsurface formations.
Some related art approaches to the manufacture of seismic streamers can be work-intensive. A large part of the work can be related to the insertion and splicing of the sensors and sensor network electronics into a section of the seismic streamer. This can include threading of the local wiring through the spacers and splicing in each sensor and electronics unit into a local wire bundle at the correct position. The work may be manual, and it may be tedious due to limited space in the streamer. Consequently, methods and systems that ameliorate the manual steps and and/or modularize the assembly of seismic streamers provide a competitive advantage in the art.